


Look How They Shine For You.

by IveFallen4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Saihara Shuichi Has a Crush, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveFallen4/pseuds/IveFallen4
Summary: It was hard not to beat himself up over it. It was really, really hard to steer those self-deprecating thoughts that clung to Shuichi's mind like a tumour, growing and growing with every little bit of doubt that nipped into the detective's mind. Shuichi had a habit, a horrible habit mind you, of allowing himself to get caught up in those self-deprecating thoughts that did nothing but build more and more unease in his stomach, that sometimes he forgot where he was, or what he was doing.Shuichi gets lost in his own mind during training and Kaito questions if he's okay.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Look How They Shine For You.

It was hard not to beat himself up over it. It was really, really hard to steer those self-deprecating thoughts that clung to Shuichi's mind like a tumor, growing and growing with every little bit of doubt that nipped into the detective's mind. Shuichi had a habit, a horrible habit mind you, of allowing himself to get caught up in those self-deprecating thoughts that did nothing but build more and more unease in his stomach, that sometimes he forgot where he was, or what he was doing. Typically this habit showed itself at night; whenever Shuichi decided that interacting with someone he just knew he could trust was good for him and his mental state. Whenever this did happen, it was during training, the training that the spiky-haired astronaut trainee had pushed him into doing every night in an attempt to, in Kaito's words, make him stronger. Grabbing at the grass and plucking out fistfuls of the short flora with each push-up, it would've been clear to just about anyone, even someone like Kaito Momota should've been able to pick up on how not okay Shuichi was.

After doing this for about fifteen minutes, clearly surpassing the count of fifty at this point as Shuichi mindlessly brought his body up and down, it became clear to the detective that someone was watching him. Sweat had formed on his forehead, running down his cheeks and dripping from his chin, and immediately Shuichi had stopped his exercise. He had gotten so caught up in his own mind, his own stupid thoughts that did nothing but combat the relentless enthusiasm and praise given to him by his self-proclaimed 'hero', that he hadn't even noticed the eyes of said man on him. Oh great. Bringing his body up to a sitting position, a faint hiss escaped from Shuichi's mouth; his muscles were in excruciating amounts of pain, the fifteen minutes of nothing but push-ups having caused his muscles to tense up and strain. He really didn't want to look, he didn't want to see Kaito's face, surely plastered in worry, staring right at him.

Because that would mean he would have to talk.

Now, talking about his feelings wasn't exactly daunting to Shuichi. It was Kaito after-all, and he had gotten an earful from the astronaut trainee on countless occasions that Shuichi's worries were also Kaito's worries, which Shuichi assumed also meant vice-versa. Despite the fact that Kaito himself was never particularly vocal about his own inner turmoil. With a hard swallow and a deep inhale that burnt his dry throat, slowly, the raven-haired boy turned his head. Sure enough, Kaito had stopped whatever he had been doing, which surely hadn't been training, and was just staring at him. Purple eyes narrowed slightly, Shuichi seemed to hit the nail right on the head when hypothesizing what reaction the purple-haired man would've given to him. Besides his eyes, Kaito's lip had turned down in the corners in a light frown, and his body appeared almost tense like he wanted to do something but was mentally stopping himself from doing it. For a moment, all was silent, with just the two men staring at each other in silence.

Boy was that silence loud.

"Shuichi, are you okay man? You've been massacring that patch of grass for the past fifteen minutes." Of course, it was Kaito that broke the silence. Broke the silence with his loud voice that still sounded so soft and comforting and was just oozing with concern for Shuichi's overall wellbeing. That was Kaito after-all. Ever since the death of Kaede, Kaito had been the shoulder that Shuichi had leaned on, the man that he had grown dependent on to always be there with his encouraging words and his idiotic smile that were just as bright as the stars that the astronaut trainee loved so dearly. It had only taken awhile for Shuichi to realize, well, he may have developed a crush on the space-obsessed man. Which was dumb. And awful. And falling in love during a killing game where one day a dear friend may be alive and well and the next you may very well find their body dismembered and strung up upon a wall was just dumb. However, Shuichi just couldn't help it. For a moment, he had no clear how to answer; just what did he say? Kaito was silent again, staring at Shuichi and quietly awaiting a response. 

"I, uhm, well.." It was hard to form everything into words. It was so, so hard. Shuichi was mentally trying to form a paragraph that would satisfy Kaito, which wasn't very hard mind you, which would just let the astronaut trainee that yes, he was okay, and no he wasn't lost inside of his own mind that just existed to bring him down. Through thinking on just what to say, Shuichi hadn't noticed Kaito stand up with a sigh, before stepping closer to Shuichi and sitting down again. Why he didn't just scoot over was a question that couldn't be answered. Immediately Shuichi felt the warmth of the taller man, and his body tensed up upon instinct. "Kaito.. I'm sorry, it's nothing really, just.. thoughts, I s-suppose.." Staring up at the man now, Shuichi bit his tongue, his breathing growing short and fast and his heartbeat speeding up significantly. He could feel the sweat, the grimy and gross sweat on his palms and a wave of anxiety slammed into his body like a tsunami. 

That immediately vanished when an arm wrapped around his body. Followed by the soft fabric of Kaito's coat.

"Hey, man, it's okay. Your worries are my worries, remember?" There it was. Kaito's hand was large, at least larger than Shuichi's, and was warmer than what he imagined. It clasped his shoulder, and he swore he could feel the thumb rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. The coat, which underside sparkled with the décor of the universe that Kaito loved so much, brushed against Shuichi's side, and a wave of warmth flooded through his veins to combat the anxiety. It was hard not to lean into the touch, and so he didn't even try to fight it and just leaned in completely. Kaito didn't seem to mind. "Hey, Shuichi, why don't we do something besides training? You know, to save the grass from your hands before you tear it all out." Words followed by a short quip of boastful laughter, the purple-haired man didn't waste time to await an answer, as right after he finished his quick laugh-fest, his hold on Shuichi's shoulder tightened, and Shuichi felt himself being pulled back down onto the grass. A noise of shock broke from his vocal-chords, which gained a smile from the other man, and Shuichi felt his heart almost explode when he felt Kaito pull him in just a little bit closer.

Now they were facing the stars, and Shuichi couldn't help but let his body melt even more. Stars twinkled in the vast sky, constellations surely scattered across the abyss of stars that blanketed the sky that would be so dark and empty without their golden light. Without realizing it, Shuichi had brought his head to rest partially on Kaito's chest, where he could hear the rhythmic strum of the other's heart followed by the faint breathing that tickled the back of his head. Kaito smelt like heavy cologne and musk, which had been scents that though strong, Shuichi had found quite comforting. Laying there in silence, Shuichi was just about to open his mouth and speak when Kaito reached a hand up to point up towards the sky, pointing to a set spot in particular. "Shuichi, look up there! Look at the stars, and how they shine for you, and for me, and for everyone on this planet. That one right there? That's andromeda! Isn't it pretty?" It took Shuichi a moment to register and then focus on the set constellation that Kaito had been pointing out to him. Well, Kaito was right. It certainly did look stunning. Though, Shuichi had no idea on what it was supposed to look like, or what story it had to its name.

"Kaito.. It's certainly, uhm.. pretty.." It took Shuichi all his might to not add-on a little 'like you' to the end of his sentence, and he immediately swallowed the idea of that down into his stomach. The arm that once clasped his shoulder had moved down his arm and now held onto the exposed skin of his body. Now Shuichi could feel every outline in Kaito's palm, and the warmth registered even more in his mind now. The physical touch was sending intense amounts of dopamine through Shuichi's body. Momentarily, his breath caught in his throat as the hand moved down lower, now taking hold of his hand. Was Kaito even aware of what he was doing? Cocking his head up to catch a glimpse of the astronaut trainee's face, Shuichi was met with the face of a gorgeous man; mouth slightly ajar and eyes bright and wide in wonder as he stared up at the stars.

Kaito's purple eyes caught every single star in the sky and appeared to form his own miniature galaxy in his wide and bright optics. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful, and Shuichi hadn't even realized that he had been staring like a weirdo until Kaito looked down. Then he was smiling again, and Shuichi felt a sharp warmth radiate in his cheeks. Oh god. It was an inner battle within Shuichi's constantly running mind on what to do in that situation, yet it didn't take long to come to a conclusion. Bringing a hand up to place it delicately against Kaito's cheek, slowly, Shuichi brought himself up, tilting his head slightly to the side until he felt his lips coming into contact with Kaito's. Oh god, he had done it. Oh god, he should've asked for permission first, or said something. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god--

It was when he felt the other return the kiss did his mind-wipe itself of worry. Warmth flooded over Shuichi's entire body, and he felt the weight of a larger hand atop his own soon after beginning the kiss. Kaito's lips were soft, softer than what Shuichi had imagined them to be, and they felt as comforting as his touch. His goatee scratched at Shuichi's skin, but it was oddly comforting and let Shuichi know that yes, Kaito was still there. It only lasted a moment, as Shuichi anxiously pulled away out of pure fear that he had somehow messed something up, and he just stared blankly at Kaito, feeling his breathing quicken and his heartbeat sound in his ears. The astronaut trainee had closed his eyes somewhere in the kiss, and when they opened again they were just as bright as they had been before, though this time there was something else in there. Something that made Shuichi's heart flutter. "Mmm... Shu, that was... Amazing? Stunning? Certainly unexpected but... I liked it." Seemed like Kaito, for once, didn't know what to say. A hand clasped the side of Shuichi's face, which he immediately leaned into, and relished in the sensation of the touch. "I, I'm sorry... I didn't do anything wrong did I?" That was Shuichi's biggest fear at that moment. That he had somehow done something wrong and despite the fact that Kaito looked on him with such gentle looking eyes he would be yelled at and scolded for his actions.

To Shuichi's relief, he was met with the shake of the head, "No, sidekick, you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't know you, well, like me that way, I suppose. Unless you don't and I've completely misinterpreted this and you don't actually like me like that which is completely okay." Kaito was rambling. It was, honestly, quite adorable watching the otherwise head-strong man break down in a fit of embarrassment and words that seemingly meshed together in the astronaut's confusion. A smile pulled itself up onto Shuichi's features, followed by a burst of quiet laughter that was rare to the ears. This, naturally, caused Kaito to stop in the middle of his rambling, and Shuichi only just realized how red his face was. "H-Hey! What's so funny?" More laughter. Now they were both laughing together like a bunch of children and Shuichi couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Kaito on the forehead again, which resulted in even more laughter and an embarrassed snort from Kaito which was honestly too adorable to ever forget.

Neither of them needed an answer. It was clear in the way that they laughed together and how Kaito had now resorted to planting countless kisses to Shuichi's face that they were bound to each other. As the night grew on, they had grown silent, now laying quietly in each other's arms as the stars continued to twinkle on. For Shuichi. For Kaito. For everyone on this damn planet that they lived on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my very first fanfiction that I have ever written, so I really do hope you've enjoyed reading it. If anyone has any requests for ships that they would like a fanfiction written for, just drop them in the comments. However, there are a few ships that I will not be writing ships for (Saiouma, Oumota, whatever the hell Gonta x Kokichi is called, and overall toxic ships).
> 
> This was written in two hours so it's a little rushed.  
> Also writing kissings scenes are so awkward I-


End file.
